The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf’s Sister
by hieilover2005
Summary: title speaks for itself
1. Chapter 1

The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's Sister The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's SisterHL: Wolf's Rain

Kenzy: -.-

HL: Kenzy is Kiba's sister so yeah. Read…flames are welcomed since this is my first Wolf's Rain fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wolf Rain characters besides Kenzy and some of the other ones I'm making up on the way.

A young girl washed a table her black hair up in a bun in her waitress uniform. It was the start of the dead shift and the end of hers. She took the dishes into the back and washed her hands looking into the water. As she went back out again a cop came and she pressed against the wall as her manager stepped out, "Mr. Hitsha…there has been reports of wolves being around here." 'Wolves?' Kenzy inched closer to hear better. Her manager laughed, "Wolves? Ha ha! Don't make me laugh! They've been extinct for 100 years!!" "Yes sir, but, we believe they take human forms and walk among us…" her manager froze and went pale, "Have you caught any?" "None. We've seen a white wolf, a tan one, a gray one, and a brown one running through here and killing anything in their path." Kenzy gasped, "The Great White Wolf!" the manager wheeled around and looked at her as the cop looked over his shoulder and at Kenzy. Kenzy covered her mouth. The cop walked towards her and got inches from her face, "What do you know about these wolves?" "Nothing." She said quickly, "Nothing at all." The cop narrowed his eyes at her, "Ignore her, she's just tired, Go home Kenzy." The manager said and Kenzy bowed her head and walked out the door. She looked over her shoulder before taking off down the alley. She looked at the sky as her breath became clouds in the cold weather. In the distance she heard howling and she skid to a stop. She looked around her hazel eyes penetrating the dark, 'I better get to Blue…and fast.' She thought to herself as she ran towards her friend Blue's house.

-Blue's House-

"Blue! Open the door! It's Kenzy!" she said and a very tired and weary Blue answered the door, "Kenzy…it's midnight…what are you doing out this late?" she asked wearily, Kenzy looked behind her as she heard a low growl, "Not now…I just need to come in." Blue yawned and opened the door. Kenzy walked into the house and Blue closed the door, "What's up?" Blue asked sitting down as Kenzy sat on the couch across from her, "You know how they've seen wolves around here lately?" "Yeah. Hige just came by and…" "Wait, wait, who?" Blue covered her mouth. Kenzy looked at her friend questionly, "Blue…what do you know about these wolves?" "Nothing. I don't know what your talking about." Blue said nervously. Blue felt her skin crawl. Whenever Kenzy tilted her head at her, it felt like her hazel eyes were reading her mind, "Um…can you stop looking at me like that?" Blue asked wringing her hands. It was bad enough she was seeing Hige, it was worse that Tsume had threatened her if she ever let the secret slip from her mouth, and she let it slip, "Blue…" "Ok!" Blue sighed, "I know who they are…and where they are." Kenzy's eyes widened with excitement, "tell me where." Blue was now afraid of her friend. She knew Kenzy was adopted by scientists that wanted these wolves, but she also knew Kenzy would never turn in a fellow wolf, Kenzy hadn't told anyone that Blue was wolf, at least, not yet. Howls filled the night air again followed by screams. Kenzy jumped to her feet and Blue, so startled by her friend's movement, jumped to her feet and tried to grab Kenzy, but she had already bolted out the door.

-Somewhere in an alley not far from Blue's house-

"Come on Blue!" Kenzy yelled from far ahead of her. Blue ran as fast as she could to get to her friend. When she got there Kenzy's head was poking around a corner watching the scene. Blue joined her friend and poked her head beneath her friend's head, "Wow…their really beautiful creatures." Kenzy said and Blue looked up at her, "That'll tear you apart in a matter of minutes." Kenzy looked down at Blue and giggled, "You haven't hurt anyone yet." Blue shrugged and went pale when Tsume's eyes fell on her and glared. She pulled Kenzy back into the alley, "What?" "That wolf…didn't you see his look?" "No." both of the girls froze when they heard a growl behind them. They turned and saw the gray wolf in front of them. Kenzy went rigid as the wolf put his ears back against his head and snarled at them, "Don't move…" Blue said from the corner of her mouth, "I don't think I can…" Kenzy answered from the corner of hers. The wolf was quickly joined by a brown one, tan, and finally a white one. The tan colored one froze and wagged his tail at the site of Blue, "No…get out of here Hige…" Kenzy whipped her head towards Blue and stared at her, bad idea, Tsume lunged at her and Kenzy screamed, "TSUME!!" Blue kicked Tsume in the side and snarled at him. Kenzy crawled backwards and into a wall as the two wolves fought before her. She pinned herself against the wall, pale, and rigid once again. As the two wolves fought the brown one with bangles on one of his front paws walked over to her and hung his head low, tail tucked between his legs, and his ears back. Kenzy gulped and took a shaky hand and went to pet the wolf when the white one jumped between them and she pinned the hand back to the wall. The white one sniffed her and growled low before hanging his head, tail, and ears like the brown one. She stuck her hand out carefully and placed it on the wolf's head. A small smile tugged at her lips as she pat the head of the wolf. The fight had ceased and Tsume was now growling at Kiba and Toboe as Hige licked Blue's bites and scratches. The wolf licked Kenzy's face and she giggled as Toboe joined him. She laughed and pat both of them, "Kenzy! Get away from them!" the five wolves and Kenzy looked at Kenzy's foster mother a stun gun in her hand, "Mom! It's ok! They didn't hurt me…" The white one growled then turned to the others and barked. They took off leaving a stunned Kenzy and her foster mother.

-Back at Kenzy's House-

"What do you think you where doing touching those two wolves!?" Kenzy rolled her eyes, "they let me mom." "Their dangerous!! Did you not see what they did to Gel!?" Kenzy sighed, "Mom…they apparently didn't want to hurt me…" 'Besides that gray one…' "It doesn't matter! I don't want to loose my only daughter to a hungry pack of wolves!!" Kenzy was now not listening to her mother. About an hour later her father came home, "Wolves huh?" "Yes, Kenzy actually touched one!" "Well, that's interesting. Did it attack you dear?" "No. I touched two. They were so nice and soft." Her father smiled. He was just as interested in wolves as Kenzy, except her mother who called them "monsters" and "children of the devil himself".

-Two Days later at School-

Kenzy sat her desk and looked behind her at Blue's empty seat. She sighed when all of the sudden a cop came into the room with Blue behind him, "Wolves! Their everywhere!" The class broke out into screams and gasps, "Look outside if you must." Kenzy and half the class jumped up and went to the window. Sure enough there was the gray wolf and the white one again. Kenzy twitched, when she looked down she had fur!? Wait a minute…fur!? 'Oh no…' she thought to herself. When she turned she noticed Blue, her teacher, and the cop staring at her. The class screamed again and backed up against the windows and wall. Kenzy ran out of the room Blue following right behind her.

-Outside-

"Kenzy! Hold on a minute!" Kenzy skidded to a stop and hid in a corner and shook. Blue walked over to her friend and reached a hand out. Kenzy yelped and ran further down the alley before being stopped by Kiba in his human form she ran back to Blue and hid behind her shaking, "Kenzy…it's ok…relax." Blue said giggling "Yeah, Kiba doesn't bite…much." Kiba glared at Hige who chuckled nervously. Blue stood and Kenzy walked out from behind her slowly. Kiba knelt down and reached his hand out easily and Kenzy sniffed it then looked at Blue, "go ahead. He's not going to hurt you. It's Tsume you need to worry about." "I heard that." Blue turned to see Tsume standing there with his arms crossed, "Well it's true! You nearly killed me you stupid ass." "X.x Blue cut it out." Hige said as Tsume and Blue glared knives and daggers at each other. Kiba patted Kenzy and Toboe joined the others, "Hey, Kiba, isn't that the girl we saw in the alley two days ago?" Kiba blinked, "Oh yeah…it is." "This way!" "Over here!" the six heads turned towards the entrance of the alley, "Blue, Toboe, Hige, Tsume, get Kenzy out of here. I'll be the distraction." Blue, Toboe, and Hige nodded, "Come Kenzy." Kenzy ran after the four of them as they turned into their wolf forms. Hige, Toboe, and Tsume growled at some of the by passers that moved out of the way quickly. A gun shot rang out as Kiba skidded around the corner running after them, 'Keep Running!' Blue said to Kenzy as the boys took the lead. Shots rang out from behind. Blue and Kenzy yelped and the boys stopped and looped back around and lunged at the throats of the shooters that died in an instant. Blue and Kenzy ran ahead as the boys ran behind them.

-Somewhere near the lake-

Kenzy and Blue where in their human forms and both where exhausted, "Ow…my legs burn." Kenzy said rubbing them, "talk about burn…my paws are going to hurt for the next decade." Blue said rubbing her feet, "Well…there's good news and bad news." Kiba said the other boys following behind him, "Good news?" "We've got enough food to last us a year." "The bad news?" "Erm…" Hige looked at Toboe who looked at Kiba, "boys?" "We still have to run." "No!! I am not running anymore! Poor Kenzy is tired, she's never ran that fast in her life." Kenzy nodded and yawned, "Well there's not much we can do about it Blue. If we keep fighting we're just going to die out here anyway." "Well that's positive attitude there Tsume." Blue retorted glaring at him, "x.X can you two please shake hands and get along?" "Tch!" was both their reply. Hige sighed and shook his head. "Well if you need rest now is the time to get it, because we're going to need to run again most likely." Kiba said walking away from the girls. Hige laid by Blue and Toboe nudged Kenzy's back with his nose. Kenzy smiled at him and petted him, "Hey runt, stop hogging the love." Hige said and went over to Kenzy and she laughed and petted him. When the sun went down Hige, Blue, and Toboe slept by Kenzy Tsume and Kiba not far away from them. Kenzy stood careful not to wake Toboe and Blue who where keeping her warm with their fur. She walked past Kiba and Tsume, "Where are you going?" Kenzy jumped and turned seeing Kiba looking at her, "I was…um…" "Going back home?" Kenzy nodded and Kiba chuckled, "You really are a city girl." "My mother would be worried about me…" "Mother?" Kiba snorted, "You have no mother." "Yes I do!" "The human one? When she finds out you're a wolf she'll hunt you down too. Face it Kenzy the only family you have now is me, Blue, Toboe, Hige, and like it or not Tsume." Kenzy went to retort when Tsume sat up and snarled, "Tsume what is it?" "The humans are here Kiba." "Wake the others!" Tsume stood and went to the others as Kiba and Kenzy turned to run the stun gun fired and Kenzy's eyes widened and turned wild. She foamed at the mouth and barked wildly and attacked. A dog charged Kenzy and with a powerful swipe slammed it into a tree and stood in front of Kiba ears back and snarling, "Kenzy!" "Kiba!" Kenzy turned her head as Toboe and Hige lunged forward and attacked the others. Kenzy snarled as Kiba stood, 'Ready?' 'Yeah. Let's get them.' Kiba and Kenzy lunged at the others along with Toboe and Hige after the fight everything was dead besides the wolves. Kenzy breathed heavily and snorted, "Well Kenzy, that was some fight." Kiba said and Kenzy smirked, "Feel better there Kenzy?" Blue asked putting her hand on Kenzy's shoulder, "Yeah, but that was weird….I've never felt that rage before…or that feeling." She said wiping her mouth, "Well, you are Kiba's sister." "Huh?" Kenzy said raisin her eyebrow at Blue, "Your Kiba's sister. You both turn white. So…duh…and you have the same mother. Don't you remember Kiba-Kun?" Kenzy and Kiba looked at each other for a minute then Kenzy looked back at Blue, "I think you hit that tree a little hard…" "I thought I recognized that scent!" Toboe said and Kenzy raised an eyebrow at him, "When you petted me in the alley that night! I thought you smelt like Kiba!" "Ok…Toboe now's not the time to scare the hell out of the girl." Tsume said, "but I knew it was!" Kiba and Kenzy turned back into their wolf forms, walked around each other, then sniffed each other, and both blinked. Kenzy tackled Kiba and both rolled around for a bit as Blue sweat dropped, "Talk about a happy reunion…" Hige said sweat dropping also. Both stopped and stood regaining their posture, "Long time no see Kiba-Kun." "Yeah." "Kenzy!" "Kenzy!" Kenzy sighed, "I told you they would look for me." "Want us to take care of them?" Hige asked and Kenzy waved the words away and walked into the woods. Kenzy heard her name stop being called, she stopped. She looked around before getting tackled from behind and held down. Kenzy yelped and snarled as a knife came down on her shoulder. She slammed whoever was on her back into a tree and snarled turning then stopped, it was her father. 'Why are they attacking me…' before she had time to react another knife came on her shoulder and she howled. Dogs jumped on her and bit and scrached her she yelped and yipped helplessly and tried to fight back with what strength she could. Her great paw was no phase to the dogs. She gave up and yelped out hoping that the group could hear her or they knew it was her instead of the dogs.

-Kiba and Co.-

"She's been gone a long time Kiba…" Blue said as Kiba looked towards the woods hearing the yelps and cries, "She's fine. Listen to those cries." He said as the others didn't seem convinced, "Kiba I don't think those cries are the dogs…" Toboe said, "She's fine alright?" Kiba said. Three hours passed, "convinced now?" Tsume said and Kiba stood, "come on guys…lets go check on her." The five wolves took off into the woods.

-Kenzy-

'This is it…Kiba…where are you…' Kenzy thought to herself and tried to get up but yipped and fell back to the ground, "Guys over here!" Kenzy lifted her head a bit to see Toboe and Tsume standing by her and Tsume taking his jacket off (A/N: -drools- XD if my friend CC sees this, this is for you Tsume without his shirt and jacket –wiggles eyebrows- XD) and wrapping it around Kenzy (Kenzy: -.- oh my god…die Cass A/N: he he hey CC Torcher time XD!! Kenzy: ) to keep her from loosing more blood then she already has. (Kenzy: STOP STOP STOP!! -.- HL: make me Kenzy: -lunges at HL- HL: AHHHHHHHH –runs- )

To Be continued…

HL: -.-

Kenzy:

HL: -.- d/a wolf

Kenzy: -.- -snarls- I will rip your head off

HL: -.- uh huh…sit

Kenzy: -.- -sits-

HL: obedient thing aren't you?

Kenzy: -devil horns- no…-snarls-

HL: O.O –runs-

Kenzy: -runs after her-

Kiba: o.O x.x;; oye…

-ten minutes later-

HL: o.O –in a tree-

Kenzy: -laying by the base- -.-

HL: e.e help…

Kiba: wait a minute…I thought you were putting Kenzy and Toboe together

HL: You'll see Kiba…you'll see soon enough…

Kiba & Toboe: O.O

Information about KenzyAge: 16-17

Wolf Family: Kiba (brother) her parents are unknown, but are to be a white wolf and a black wolf.

Human Family: Cher (the one that's monitoring Cheza) and Hubb (Cher's Ex-Husband in the Anime but guess what. Their not in this fan fiction :-P )

Friend(s): Blue (the only one that's ever been with her for half her life besides her foster parents)

Appearance as Human: black hair, blue eyes, a purple top(the one's that tie around the neck only), and green camouflage capris.

Appearance as Wolf: All white with a scar on her left shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack meets the Great White Wolf's Sister Part 2 The Pack meets the Great White Wolf's Sister Chapter 2HL:

Kenzy: . DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!! -.-

HL: aw you know you like it

Tsume: -- your scaring my reputation

Kenzy: -.- pfft

HL: O.o wait…when did u have a reputation?

Tsume: --

HL: Yes I know - NOW SHUT UP!

Kenzy & Tsume: X.X

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Wolf's Rain, but I do own Kenzy and some others that I'm making up.

HL: O.o wait…when did u have a reputation?

Tsume: --

Last Time- "Guys over here!" Kenzy lifted her head a bit to see Toboe and Tsume standing by her and Tsume taking his jacket off and wrapping it around Kenzy to keep her from loosing more blood then she already has.

-Back at Camp-

"Will she be ok?" Toboe asked, "Dunno…she's lost a lot of blood." Blue said as Kenzy twitched. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige came back, "Any luck guys?" Toboe asked, "None." Tsume said, "The next town is too far from here and judging by the blood she's lost we won't be able to save her…" Kiba said and Kenzy opened an eye to look at him and sat up. Blue panicked and supported her friend as she swayed trying to stand, "Dumb ass! Sit down. Do you want to die quicker?" "Tsume hush!" Blue snapped at him. Kenzy was on her feet and swayed dangerously, "Kenzy please sit down…" Blue whined and Kenzy pushed her away, "I'm fine…" she said and walked over to the lake and jumped in. The others looked at each other as the water turned to blood.

-Under Water-

'Why did they attack me?' Kenzy thought to herself as she swam under water wit her eyes open. 'Didn't they realize they were attacking their only child?' she thought to herself as a school of fish swam by her. She surfaced and treaded water for awhile. Her torn, tattered, and blood stained clothes stuck to her body. She dove back down under water, 'Maybe I was meant to be an accident…perhaps they didn't know I was a wolf…if they knew…why weren't they afraid like so many other people?' Her skin was pale and drained of blood from the attacks of the dogs, 'Why am I like this? Why is my life like this?' a new feeling took over her confusion and sadness, anger, 'If they knew wouldn't they of told me? Why am I finding out now that I have a brother? Why is it that every time I'm happy something just has to happen to screw it up…' Bubbles surfaced, but she stayed under still, 'It's not fair. Blue's life wasn't like this! At least her parents knew what happened to her. My mood swings got me into nothing but trouble!' more bubbles surfaced making the others on the shore stand and watch for them to stop. 'My attitude…everything…caused trouble for me and my parents! Everything…' tears rimmed the hazel eyes, 'Everything…' she turned onto her back and sunk to the bottom of the lake and laid there passed out from lack of air.

-Back on Land-

"The bubbles! They've stopped!" Blue said panic level on high. Kiba stood by the edge waiting to see if she came up, but no such luck. Another five minutes went by and Blue was ready to jump in herself to retrieve her friend, "Wait!" Tsume said and Blue turned on him, "Wait for what!? For her to surface!? She hasn't surfaced for five minutes!" Blue yelled inches from his face. Tsume shoved her away, "Out of my face, Blue." "What do you want me to wait for then Tsume?" The boys turned to Cheza who dipped her finger into the water and the blood cleared. Before Blue could jump in to the water Tsume had already gone in. Blue blinked, "uh…" "Something is wrong here. O.o" Hige said, "o.O since when did Tsume…x.x oh never mind.." Blue said shaking her head. (Kenzy: O.O - STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP SSSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!! HL -.- no. Kenzy: - -growls- HL: -shoves Kenzy into a closet and locks the door- MWHAHA) Tsume came up a few minutes later a shirt in his mouth as he doggie paddled back to shore with the unconscious Kenzy. He dragged her onto the shore as Blue went over to her and knelt down, "She was at the bottom of the lake. I'm guessing she passed out." "No shit Sherlock -.-;" "-.-" "x.x Blue cut it out. -.- gees…" "Yeah Blue. For your information I'm not against you guys anymore." "I still don't trust you." Blue walked away from the boys and Tsume growled, "Hige, get your bitch under-control ." Hige blinked as Tsume leaned against a tree as Kiba and Cheza went to do what ever, Hige and Toboe went off for a hunt as Tsume stayed and watched over Kenzy. Kenzy sat up a bit and coughed up water and wheezed and rubbed her head, 'Where the hell am I….' She opened her eyes and looked around to see Tsume watching her then when he saw her looking at him turned his head away. Blue came back then looked at Kenzy, "He hasn't done anything to you has he?" Tsume growled at Blue, "No. I've just been sitting here regaining my strength since we may have to run." As if on que a gun shot rang out, "Oh crap." Blue said as Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza came back, "Come on lets move!" Kiba said as Kenzy stood, "Kiba! Kenzy can't run." "Damn I forgot." He said and went back and handed Cheza off to Tsume and put Kenzy on his back, "Ok! Let's go." They took off running, "My legs are starting to hurt again!" Blue said from up ahead, "Shut up and keep going!" Blue snorted and kept going. They ran until their legs were sore again and rested no longer hearing the voices. Blue sat down and rubbed her legs, "God they burn like hell…" "Hey, your not allowed to complain. Kiba and I had to carry Kenzy and Cheza." Tsume said and Blue rolled her eyes as Kiba put Kenzy down she sat down and laid on the grass, "I think that meal just burnt itself off." Hige said, "Don't tell us your hungry again." Hige smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Uh…maybe…" "Your stomach is bigger then your brain." "Tsume!" Blue said wide eyed, "Be nice!" "For him that was nice." Kiba said, "Alright, we'll go and hunt for food…again…Blue do you think you can stay here and watch Kenzy for me?" "Yeah sure." Toboe nudged Kiba and motioned his head towards Tsume and smirked, "Unless…Tsume wants to watch her…" Kiba said smirking, "Blue can watch the girl I don't care." Kiba and Toboe snickered and took off Tsume and Hige following.

-That Night-

As the others slept Kenzy woke up and went into the woods where there was a small lake, 'It's so hot out…' she thought to herself as Toboe, Hige, Blue, Kiba, and Tsume watched from behind trees and left Cheza at the camp site asleep. Kenzy slipped out of her clothes, as Toboe, Hige's, and Kiba's mouths fell open Blue looked at them and she closed Hige's mouth that fell open again. Kenzy swam in the water Blue looked away closing her eyes and shook her head as the four boys watched. Kenzy thought she felt some one watching her and she turned her head and the boys pinned themselves against the trees. As she got out the boys stared but Kiba and Hige were forced to look away, "I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend…." Hige whispered to himself as Blue rolled her eyes at him, "Good, then you two can go back to camp so we can have her to ourselves." Tsume said and Blue whacked him on the back of the head, "Ow!" "That's what you get." She hissed at him. "One of these days blue, I swear I will…" "She's coming!" The boy's heads whipped around then ran back to the camp, "OW! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" "Shut up Blue! Stop Complaining!" "I can't stop if you keep on stepping on my OW!" Blue tripped Tsume then kept running. Tsume growled and ran after Blue. Kenzy shook off in her wolf form, "That was relaxing." She said to herself then started heading back to camp.

-At Camp-

Tsume tackled Blue down to the ground and both wrestled as Hige, Toboe, and Kiba sweat dropped watching them. Kenzy came back and Tsume stopped as Blue shoved him off her, "Dumb ass thug wolf." "- BLUE!" "What? He is Hige." Blue said sitting down. Kenzy's shirt was now sleeveless and it hung low in the back, her white skin showing, and she had to keep pulling her shirt up so it wouldn't slip down and reveal her chest (A/N: Even though I know some one who would want to see that! XD Kenzy: -.- A/N: CC XD "Gentlemen" XD Tsume: 'cuz I'm a gentlemen blue, Kiba, and Toboe: XD CC & Cass: XD Cass: YEAH RIGHT XD) "Want one of my shirts Kenzy?" Blue asked, "No thanks…their kind of tight if you catch my drift…" Blue nodded as Toboe and Hige looked at each other an eyebrow raised and smirks on their faces. Cheza basked in the moonlight Hige and Toboe laying by her as Kiba, Tsume, Blue, and Kenzy watched her, "So Kiba…what were our parents like?" Kenzy asked and Kiba looked at her a bit, "Well…our father was black and our mom was white." "Go figure." Hige said and Blue whacked him, "Our father actually had a real pack…six wolves isn't exactly a pack, but close to it, but our father was older then our mother, considerably older. Probably mid twenties…our mother was a child herself, sixteen or seventeen." "Around Kenzy's and your age." "Yup, but I have no idea what our father was like all I know is our mother was kind and caring." "A quality Kenzy doesn't have." Kenzy glared at Blue who stuck her tongue out at her and Kiba chuckled, "Apparently not…that fight she put up earlier was brutal." "I got ticked off. It sets me off so sue me." Kenzy said laying on her back, "Mom…she lost her life fighting to keep you and I safe." Kenzy looked at her brother, "All I remember of that fight was her yelps and a lot of blood…then a gun shot and that was it…" Kiba said finishing and an odd silence fell over them as the wind blew and ruffled their hair, "Well at least you have memories of her. I don't remember anything, but her scent. Dad…his memories are even more faint of him. He always kept away from me and always cared for our brothers and not me." Kenzy clutched her fists and growled lowly, "And didn't you have a run-in with another male wolf?" "Don't **REMIND** me!" Kenzy snapped at Blue snarling. Blue shuddered, she hated it when Kenzy snarled at her and got mad for reasons unknown, and she also hated the fact that Kenzy would probably never trust another male in her life besides her foster father, Hubb. Kenzy shut her eyes and stood, "Where are you going?" Blue asked, "Going to sleep by Cheza with Toboe and Hige. Is that a problem?" Kenzy asked glaring at Blue from the corner of her eye and laid down next to Hige and Cheza petted her and she wagged her tail slowly. Blue sighed and shook her head, "What happened with the wolf?" Kiba asked and Blue looked at him, "He used to be her mate and he was a year older then her or something like that. When Cher said she found Kenzy she had bites and scratches on her. Kenzy told me the story once and I think I told Hige at one point…" Blue paused seeing Kenzy looking at her with her hazel eyes then closed them again and shifted as Cheza still petted her, "What happened was, after you, her, and the rest of your siblings got separated after your mother's death, Kenzy met a male wolf I think his name was Nadako. Anyway, Nadako and her got along fine. She wasn't very descriptive, but she said Nadako just attacked her out of the blue for no reason. Maybe it was around mating season and she was young so she probably declined…I'm not too sure…" "He just attacked her?" "Yeah. She said it nearly killed her. If it wasn't for Cher finding her in the dump, how she got there I'll never know, she could of died. It took her a year to actually let Hubb near her. Whenever she was sick she'd ask Cher do it for her. Not until she was around fourteen she trusted Hubb and they always did things together. It took her a long time to trust humans too, since it was a human that killed your mother, Kiba." An odd silence fell again and Kiba looked at his sister sleeping, "I don't understand why anyone would want to attack a young wolf…let alone one that she trusted." Kiba said and Blue shrugged, "Be careful if she gets pissed though…she will rip your head off. The first year she was in the town and she went to school she was picked on by boys, but the girls felt bad for her, not pity, but felt bad for her. The boys would call her 'Trash Girl' and 'Dump Ass' and the most famous one that got her pissed off, 'Dump Trash Girl, your parents probably dropped you off there, because they didn't want trash as their daughter.'" Blue shook her head, "Those boys never saw the light of day again." "She killed them?" "Blinded them." Kiba raised an eyebrow, "How?" "She would throw oil in their eyes, gorge the eyes out, or other gruesome things…" Blue shuddered, "She's familiar with the Juvenile Court Department all too well. She was ruled on Adult Charges twice, but Cher would plead and cry asking them not to send her in jail for her life." Tsume chuckled and Blue looked at him, "All that because of a stupid male wolf?" "Nadako betrayed her and hurt her, how the hell was she suppose to trust another man in her life?" "It's been three years. She should put it behind her." "Well I never expected that to come out of your mouth, Tsume." Blue said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "She's only had a few males she's trusted as friends. One of them she blinded, and he said to her that 'She may of blinded him, but he could forgive her.' And they ended up going out. They still are, but since he can't see anymore I'm sure his cronies told him that his girl is a wolf." Blue sighed and stood up, "It's getting late. I'm going to sleep." she said and walked over to the other three around Cheza who was also asleep. Kenzy had her paw over her nose and her hind legs where twitching and she whined in her sleep. Blue laid beside Toboe and yawned her canines showing and she cuddled against him and fell asleep.

-Kenzy's Dream-

Kenzy whimpered in her restless sleep as she tossed and turned.

_A younger Kenzy, about thirteen, was running down a path panting from the heat from the sun that was beating down on her. "Nadako! Nadako!" A handsome black wolf with yellow eyes turned hearing his name and saw Kenzy running towards him as fast as she could, "Kenzy! What is it?" he asked, but before she could say anything a gun shot emitted in the air. The other wolves in the pack looked up and Nadako snarled at her, "You lead humans right to us!" he went down on his front haunches, "No! No! I didn't…I…they must of followed me! Nadako! I didn't lead them here!" Nadako turned to the others, "Get out of here! I'll follow you soon. Runaway from here." The other wolves nodded and ran as Nadako lunged at Kenzy and pinned her down. She struggled to get away from the larger wolf and he bit her neck. She yelped._

Kenzy whined and kicked at the ground.

_Nadako tore her apart and left her there to die. He ran off with the other wolves leaving a bleeding Kenzy. She turned into her human form and stood weakly, 'Nadako…' "You…Bastard!" she yelled after him and she passed out on the sand from the heat and dehydration plus blood loss. _

Blue opened an eye and looked at her friend as she muttered in her sleep.

_She stood and walked weakly towards the town. She hid in alleys and bled more frequently. The only place that didn't have any people there was the dump. She squeezed under the fence and stayed there for a long time. Her bites and scratches got infected and she was sick with phenomena, to make matters worse, she had hay fever. On the brink of dying she remembered being lifted up and brought into the hospital where she first looked upon her foster mother's face. The only thing that seemed to intrude on this moment was the memories of Nadako. _

Kenzy tossed and turned even more and Blue stood and put her hand on Kenzy's shoulder and shook her gently.

_Another time she had a run in with Nadako was in an alley, "Your still alive wench?" Kenzy turned and saw Nadako there and he lunged at her like he had a year ago and attacked her more, "Maybe I should attack your family. Since that seems to be your only happiness in your worthless life!" "NO!!" Kenzy screamed and threw Nadako into a wall._

-End Dream-

Kenzy sat up and gasped panting, "Kenzy…are you ok?" Blue asked, "Yeah…just a bad dream…" Kenzy said rubbing her eyes. Blue was unconvinced, "Are you sure?" "Yes. I'm sure. And I'm fine." Turning on her side away from Blue, "ok…" Blue said unconvinced still. Kenzy sighed and looked at Kiba, who was sleeping next to her, she cuddled against her brother and Kiba put his head on hers and she pawed at his nose. Kiba sneezed and Kenzy giggled. Kiba tugged his sisters ear growling playfully. Both of them wrestled and rolled down a hill before bumping into a tree. Kenzy laughed and Kiba pushed her off and sat down, "So what's with this not trusting a male thing?" he asked and Kenzy frowned, "It's…nothing…" she said quietly, "His name was Nadako wasn't it?" "How did you know?" "Blue." Kenzy shook her head, "That girl has a knack for getting her nose in other people's business." Kiba chuckled, "Yeah she does." Silence fell over them again as a twig snapped Kenzy and Kiba stood and looked around. Kenzy sniffed the air, "No…" she shook, "No don't let him near me." Kiba looked at his sister as a tall muscular boy stepped out. He stopped and backed away wide eyed, "Kenzy?" Kenzy shook and hid behind Kiba, "You know him Kenzy?" "Nadako…" Kiba's eyes flashed and he growled at Nadako.

HL: o.O Another Cliffhanger

Tsume: -.-

HL: u have competition :-p

Tsume: -

Kenzy: x.x

**Information on Nadako**

Age: 17-18

Family: His pack

Mate: Kenzy possibly?

Wolf Appearance: Black with red paint around his eye in the shape of a star (he's in an Indian Tribe or used to be)

Human Appearance: Tall, muscular, brown eyes, black hair with a tint of blue on his bangs and the ends.

Information: Nadako was banned from his Indian Tribe for reasons unknown to him. He met Kenzy when she was wandering in the woods by herself after Kiba and her other siblings got separated from each other. His pack consists of mostly males and females but no pups have survived from the walk to paradise. His secret his that he still wants Kenzy, but he knows she would be afraid of him after all these years and the years he'd attack her in the alleys and hurt her again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pack Meets The White Wolf's Sister Chapter 3 The Pack Meets The White Wolf's Sister Chapter 3

Kenzy & Tsume: - MFFM!! –tied and gagged to a chair-

HL: - what was that?

Kenzy & Tsume: -.-

Disclaimer: -.- same as always

_Last Time- Silence fell over them again as a twig snapped Kenzy and Kiba stood and looked around. Kenzy sniffed the air, "No…" she shook, "No don't let him near me." Kiba looked at his sister as a tall muscular boy stepped out. He stopped and backed away wide eyed, "Kenzy?" Kenzy shook and hid behind Kiba, "You know him Kenzy?" "Nadako…" Kiba's eyes flashed and he growled at Nadako._

"Kenzy…" Nadako stepped forward and Kenzy yelped as Tsume and Blue slid down the side of the hill and went over to the, "Kenzy what's wrong? Don't you know who I am?" "Yeah I do! You hurt me! You attacked me! Twice Nadako!" Blue and Tsume looked at Kenzy then growled at Nadako, "So this is the punk that hurt you huh?" Kenzy nodded, "What? Kenzy…I…" Kiba growled, "you leave my sister alone." He said snarling and Nadako ignored him, "Kenzy, I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…" "You called me a wench when we were in that alley. Then you attacked me." "Kenzy shut up for a minute!" Nadako said his tone serious and flat, "I've been following you for years now. You probably forgot all about you being a wolf while you were being raised by humans. That day in the alley…that day we abandoned you…I don't know what happened, but I just wanted to tell you that…" a long pause came. Kiba and Tsume where getting agitated and Blue was getting angry and impatient, "Tell her what?" Blue asked snapping, "You want her to be your mate?" she said this sarcastically and smirking, but when she saw the look on Nadako's face, dread over came her. Blue shook her head and backed away pale, "Please tell me your not going to ask her that…" Nadako looked at Kenzy who was staring at him her mouth ajar slightly. Kiba blinked and looked at Kenzy then Nadako, "Kenzy will you?" "Why should she?" Kenzy blinked at Tsume then looked at Nadako, "Because she wouldn't want a small pack like yours. The low lives of the city." "You asshole…" "Tsume stop." Tsume glared at Blue who was ignoring him. Kenzy backed away. Nadako cocked his head at her as she backed away, "I don't think so…after what you did to me…" "I'm different now." Blue growled at Nadako, "Leave her alone damn it." "Blue knock it off." Kiba said as she glared at him, "Kenzy, it's up to you if you want to go or stay." At this point Cheza, Hige, and Toboe had joined them and looked at the newcomer, "What's going on guys?" Toboe asked as Blue snorted, "Nadako wants to take Kenzy with him as his mate." "I don't think your complaining is helping much, Blue." Hige said and she snarled. Kenzy shook and hid behind Kiba who growled at the older wolf, "Leave, now, and don't you ever come near my sister. Ever again." He said and pushed her in front of him as he looked behind him at Nadako and snorted.

-At Camp-

Kenzy sat down and sighed. She turned into her wolf form and curled up as the others walked behind her. Blue sat down near her and patted her head, "Don't worry about it. That ass won't bother you anymore." Kenzy growled and moved away from Blue. Blue sighed and shook her head. Kiba, Hige, Blue, Toboe, and Tsume went hunting as Kenzy stayed at the camp with Cheza. A few hours later Kenzy lifted her head hearing something move in the forest. She stood and walked into the forest and a hand clapped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but was dragged away from the camp.

-Nadako's Camp-

Kenzy struggled to get free so she could run back to her camp. Back to the others.

HL: -- this chapter sucked….

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack Meets the Great White Wolf's Sister Chapter 4 The Pack Meets the Great White Wolf's Sister Chapter 4

HL: YAY!! Chappie 4!!

Kenzy: -- Oh Christ….

Disclaimer: same as always -.-

-Nadako's Camp-

Kenzy barked and bit most of the residents of the camp for taunting her or aggravating her, "Now, now, Kenzy…..your behavior is more masculine then feminine, my dear." Nadako said smirking. Kenzy snarled and lunged foreword, but the chain pulled her back, "What do you think I am? Some kind of caged animal!?" she snarled fiercely, "An animal that belongs in a cage perhaps." Nadako said smirking. Kenzy growled as Blue listened tilting her head to hear. Nadako pushed a drink in front of Kenzy who wrinkled her nose and bit down on his wrist hard, "AAH!!" He yelled in pain as she bit down harder snarling. Two ran foreword and kicked Kenzy who released the wrist and Nadako held it hissing, "Master are you alright?" one asked. Nadako winced then smirked, "I'm fine…feisty thing aren't you Kenzy?" Kenzy bared her fangs, "They kick me again and you try make me drink that foul substance I will bite your three heads off…" She said. Blue smirked, 'Go Kenzy.' She thought to herself. After awhile the three left and Kenzy turned her head and growled, "Who's there…." "It's me…Blue…" Kenzy's ears pricked up, "blue? Help me!" "Shhhh!" Blue said poking her head around the corner. Kenzy wagged her tail and whined. Blue stepped foreword and untied the chain around Kenzy's neck. Kenzy turned into her human form and both girls ran, "Thank you for saving me." "Don't thank me. It was Tsume that saw you and followed Nadako." "Tsume….why though?" Kenzy asked, "Don't know. Come on lets keep going their probably worried."

-Back at Kiba's camp-

Blue tackled Hige and Kiba laughed. Kenzy had her hands in her pockets, "Hey, welcome back." Hige said smiling. Kenzy smiled as Toboe tackled her. She laughed as he licked her face, "ok. Ok!! Come on pup off me." She said pushing him off her. Kenzy looked up at the sky as a spiked chocker showed itself for the first time, "What's that?" Toboe asked as Kenzy tugged at it, "This old thing? I've had it for awhile." She said sitting down crossed legged, "It was a sign of respect in the school, since, it meant 'don't mess with me or I'll hurt you.'" Blue snickered, "It was banned for awhile, but when Freeze City started having gangs and crap they had boys and girls that had bad reputations wear them around their necks. In this case, I was one of them." Kenzy said chuckling slightly. She laid on her back and the others watched her, besides Tsume, "I got into a fight with one of the other girls and I nearly killed her. She has the scars to prove it so do I," she said pulling her pant leg up showing a nasty looking scar, "How did that happen?" Toboe asked, "she was a wolf also. She tried to rip my leg off, her owner kept telling her to stop, but she didn't. She pulled me onto my back and shook my leg roughly a lot of people tried to get the dog to let go of me, but it didn't work. I tried fighting back, but before I could actually kill her, I was pulled back, more like dragged, into an alley way and a really big dog stayed with me until the ambulance came. I was petting the dog and he didn't seem to mind it much, but he left after the ambulance found me." Kiba, Hige, and Toboe stared at her, "What did the dog look like?" Toboe asked, "He was gray…had yellow eyes…and an X shaped scar on his chest." Blue turned her head and smirked with narrowed eyes at Tsume, "Sounds like someone we know." Only a snort answered her, "Tsume saved you? HA! That's funny he's never saved anyone before." Hige said and Tsume threw a rock at his head, "OWE!!" Kenzy giggled.

"Now Tsume, no beating Hige up." Blue said smirking, "Shut up Blue." Kenzy shook her head and pulled her pant leg down, "And you know who that dog was?" "who?" Toboe asked, "Our dear friend, Blue." Toboe went wide-eyed, "Blue did that!?" Kenzy nodded, "Yep that was before we were friends remember Blue?" Blue smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah." Blue said pulling her sleeve up, "I still have the bite mark from that." Kenzy grinned. The grin faded a bit and she sighed looking at the sky again, "What's wrong?" Kiba asked tilting his head, "Oh, nothing…" Kenzy said closing her eyes. Blue shook her head, knowing what was wrong, Blue pulled Hige to his feet and took him into the forest.

-In the forest-

"Blue? Where are we going?" Hige asked as she stopped, "Hige, I need you do something for me." Blue said, "Yeah what?" Blue stood on her tiptoes and whispered it in his ear, "What!? I can't do that!! If Kiba was too find out I hurt her, and on purpose, I'd be chopped liver!" "Please Hige! I need you to do this for me…" "But…" Blue gave him pleading puppy eyes and he sighed, he hated it when she did that. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Fine, but why do I need to take her so far away?" Hige asked, "Because, it's the only way. Now go." Hige sighed and went to get Kenzy.

-Back at Camp-

"Hey, uh, Kenzy." Kenzy looked at him, "Can I see you for a moment? Alone." Hige said. Kenzy nodded and stood. Hige walked ahead of her as she walked behind. When they got to the exact spot that Blue told him to go he turned into his wolf form and bit her neck quickly and tore at her clothes and skin. Kenzy screamed and tried to get Hige off of her, but he pinned her arms to the side and continued .

-A bit later-

Kenzy's clothes were torn to shreds and her leg was twisted in a funny way. Hige had ran back to get the others. When the others got there Kenzy was sleeping, or they thought, "What happened?" Toboe asked as Kiba went beside his sister and saw she was breathing, slowly, but had a blank and void stare, "she was attacked, by another wolf," Kiba said then looked at Hige, and glared at him. Hige hung his head as he looked away from his pack leader and Blue looked at him as Tsume walked foreword, he stopped dead in his tracks, he thought Kenzy had looked familiar. Tsume turned into his wolf form then walked past the other four as he laid beside Kenzy, her hand lifted a bit, then rested on his head as she pet him a bit, Kiba looked at the others and started to walk off, the other four behind him. Kenzy sat up slightly, but fell back onto her back, Tsume looked at her as she looked at him, her blue eyes clouded over with pain she pulled herself closer to Tsume, like she had done before, and laid her head on his back. Tsume could smell the wet grass on her clothes mixed with the smell of Hige on her, along with the mixed smell of light perfume, he had guessed that was fading after time. Tsume closed his eyes slightly when he heard the sound of boots in the woods, his ears pricked up, and he stood as Kenzy looked at him, turning into her wolf form as well. Tsume put his ears back and snarled as a solider stepped out with a gun aimed at Kenzy, Tsume growled then jumped at him as he fired the gun, narrowly missing Tsume's heart by an inch, 'RUN KENZY!' Tsume said as Kenzy turned and ran as fast as she could, Tsume right behind her.

The two wolves ran as they heard more boots running behind them, Kenzy started to whimper, Tsume looked at her, seeing that she was falling behind, he ran back and nudged her on a little bit further. Kenzy panted as she ran with the soldiers right behind them, she could barely make it to the campsite, and she knew she couldn't with the wound on her neck from Hige attacking her. Tsume knew that there was no way they were going to make it to the camp with Kenzy being weak from blood loss, he waited until they were far enough up then shoved her into a bush, making her yelp as he turned and snarled at the soldiers. Kenzy stayed low in the bush as Tsume jumped at the soldiers and killed them instantly with one quick bite to the neck, but he had gotten hit in the shoulder with one bullet from the last soldier he took down. Tsume stood, in his human form, looking at the soldiers, then turned his head and snarled at the sudden movement in the bush, but realized it was just Kenzy and calmed. Kenzy looked at him with her blue eyes then got a bit closer to him, but didn't dare get too close, "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked as he looked at her, "You were the dog that stayed with me until I was picked up by the ambulance." Tsume said nothing, but looked at her, then looked away, "Why did you?" "Heh, I could have easily let you die that night," Tsume said coldly as Kenzy stiffened, "but I didn't because you're just a kid." Kenzy growled, "I AM NOT JUST A KID!" she said as Tsume rose an eyebrow at her and gave her an amused smirk, "Oh really?" "Yeah, really." Kenzy said as Tsume stood and faced her, "Then how come you didn't fight Hige when he attacked you?" Tsume said as Kenzy shrunk under his glance, "I…I don't know." She said as he scoffed then put his hands in his pockets, "C'mon kid, lets get you back to the pack before Kiba has a fit." Tsume said as Kenzy growled again, "I'm not a kid…" she muttered as she followed behind him.

HL: it's been awhile, yes, but I finally got it updated.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's Sister: Chapter 5 The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's Sister: Chapter 5

HL: 5th chapter….

Disclaimer: same as last.

Kenzy and Tsume walked a good distance before the sun started setting, Tsume looked up, then scoffed as he stopped, Kenzy looked at him, "We will have to stay here for the night, its not safe for us to be moving alone." Tsume said as Kenzy laid down in her wolf form and closed her eyes, happy that they were stopping for the night. Tsume rolled his eyes as he laid down in his wolf form away from Kenzy and curled his tail around himself as he closed his yellow eyes slightly. Tsume looked over at the white wolf as she slept soundly, her sides rising and falling evenly, but for some reason he didn't feel at ease. The wind started picking up as he saw Kenzy shudder from the sudden cold, she curled her tail around her and put it over her snout as Tsume got up again, he went over to her, and laid beside her. Kenzy opened an eye slightly and a smirk crossed her muzzle as she closed the eye again as she laid her head on his paws, he looked down, stiff, but didn't move, looked around to see if anyone was around, then finally un-stiffened and rested his head on hers.

The night came and went and Tsume opened his eyes as the sun shone on his face and he stretched as he looked around to see that the female member of the party was missing. Tsume stood up and looked around as the girl came with an owl in her mouth, "Morning." She said after she put it down as she stretched her human limbs, "How long have you been up?" he asked as she smirked, "Since dawn, I was hungry." She said as he rolled his eyes. Kenzy sat on the grass as she stretched out, her face towards the sun, a small smile on her face, "You can eat it if you want," she said making Tsume look at her, "that's my third kill this morning." Tsume scoffed, "You think you're a big shot don't you?" Kenzy's smile widened to a grin, "Yeah, I do." Tsume rolled his eyes at her as she stood going over to him. Tsume let out a low growl, as a warning, but she got close to him anyway, "Learn your boundaries kid." "Hey, I'm only a year younger than you, you can't call me kid." Kenzy said as Tsume looked at her and scoffed again. Kenzy growled, narrowing her eyes, she stood then walked away from him, as he watched her disappear. Kenzy came to a small stream and sat by it, watching the fish swim in it, she stripped down then jumped in and came up, shivering, she didn't expect the water to be warm, but she didn't expect it to be freezing either. Kenzy floated on her back and closed her eyes, when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her, they flew open and she turned to see Tsume standing there. Kenzy blushed and sunk under the water so that only her head showed, "DO YOU MIND!?" she asked as he smirked, "Not at all." He said as Kenzy narrowed her eyes at him, "Your sick." She said as he grinned at her, she went under water again then came up to see Tsume an inch away from her face, her eyes wide, "DO YOU ENJOY SCARING ME!?" she asked narrowing them again as he chucked, "Possibly."

Kenzy sighed as she went to dive under again, Tsume grabbed her arm, making her turn, "What?" she asked, ready to give up, but found herself looking into his golden eyes and she froze as he looked back into her blue ones. Kenzy began to notice that her face was getting dangerously close to his, but he didn't seem to care, he tilted his head to one side as she kissed him, her heart skipped a beat and she pulled away, startled. Tsume looked at her, her eyes wide, as she seemed to sink in his gaze, her face pale, he put his hand on her cheek as he leant down again going to kiss her, she pulled away from his grip as she went to the edge and pulled herself out. Kenzy shook off the water in her wolf form as she ran back to the campsite they had made as she felt her heart beating faster against her chest, her eyes were still wide in shock as she laid down, she heard footsteps and she guessed it was Tsume coming back.

Tsume stood by the stream as he looked at the water, he sighed, and began to walk back to camp when he heard a howl from the area, his ears pricked up and he ran full speed back to see Kenzy fighting with a bear. Tsume growled and lunged himself onto the bears back as it roared and swiped at Tsume, going back to the already injured Kenzy, who had her ears back as she snarled the bear roared and lifted its paw going to swipe at her when another wolf came and bit down on its paw. Kenzy's ears pricked up when she saw Blue running towards the bear and attacked it while Kiba jumped on it and bit down on its neck, the bear roared throwing the other three wolves off then ran off, Kiba relaxed slightly as Kenzy tackled her brother. Toboe and Blue stood beside Hige as Kiba stood up, "Your lucky we found you." Kiba said as he looked over at Tsume, who glared at him, "Are you alright?" Kiba asked his sister as she nodded, "I'm fine." Kenzy answered looking over at Tsume briefly, then the ground, "He kept me safe." Kiba looked at Tsume, "You need to keep tabs on her, Kiba, she likes to run off." He said as Kenzy glared at him as he walked by her, shouldering her, hard. Blue, Toboe, Hige, and Kiba exchanged glances with each other as Kenzy stood by Toboe, her back to Tsume, who looked away from her, "We'll stay here for the night. We will move on in the morning." Kiba said as the others nodded, "Blue, Kenzy, go on a hunt, Toboe and Hige, help me set up, and Tsume, you do patrol." Tsume snorted as they split off into the respected groups.

Blue started to walk away as Kenzy watched Tsume turn into his gray wolf form and bound off to start patrol, "Kenzy, c'mon, we need to go get dinner." Blue said as Kenzy shook her head and went with Blue.

Kenzy and Blue walked through the forest silently as Kenzy's ears pricked up, she got low, and sniffed the air. Blue looked at her, but noticed that she had her eyes locked on a lone deer, and followed her lead as they crept silently up to it, careful to be down wind, and then pounced on the unsuspecting doe. After the doe had fallen dead, Kenzy dragged it to the base of a tree, dug a hole, and buried it under the dirt as her ears pricked up again, she didn't smell a deer though, she smelt Tsume. Kenzy's blue eyes scanned the night to see if she could see her comrade, but when she didn't she began to walk slowly, when she suddenly heard the sound of boots behind her she spun around and snarled at the solider, leaped, but he shot her first. Kenzy let out a yipe breaking Blue's concentration on a male deer, "KENZY!" she yelled as she ran towards the sound of the gunshot and the hurt wolf. The solider knelt by Kenzy as she breathed heavily and snarled at him, "Ha, think you can harm now, mutt?" he asked as a loud snarl came from behind him, Kenzy lifted her head slightly to see Tsume, _Tsume..._ the solider turned towards Tsume and went to fire at him as Kenzy acted fast and bit down on his leg. The solider groaned then hit Kenzy with his fist as she yelped Tsume lunged at him and dug his fangs into the soldier's neck, instantly killing him. Blue finally came into view to see Tsume kneeling next to Kenzy, she heard shouts and more gunshots, "Tsume, we need to move." She said as Tsume looked up, nodded, picked Kenzy up, and ran back towards the camp with Blue not too far behind in steps and pace. When they arrived back at camp they saw Kiba, Hige, and Toboe waiting for them, "We have to go!" Blue said as Kiba looked at his sister in Tsume's arms, "Why?" Hige asked as Tsume growled at him, "Soldiers are closing in fast, they spotted Kenzy and Blue hunting," he said as he looked at Kiba who nodded, "if we don't we could be next." "Let's move." Kiba said as all four of them took off, Tsume holding Kenzy tightly in his arms.

They ran for hours and finally came to a little town with occupants, but it reeked of wolves. Kiba slowed finally as a femme with a brown fur and a white circle around her eye looked up, then transformed into her human form, "No outsiders are allowed here." She said coldly as Kiba narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "I can smell all different scents of wolves here, east, west, north, and south. What makes you think we're outsiders?" "This pack has no room." She said "We are our own pack. My sister was shot by a soldier." Kiba said as the girl looked at Kenzy in Tsume's arms. The girl sighed and stepped aside to let them into her ghost town, the scents had belonged to wolves that had past through, not ones that stayed or were currently staying there for their safety or well being. Kenzy groaned slightly from pain as she took slow painful breathes, "My name is Aikia, I am a loner, but many wolves have come and gone through this town. I shut out outsiders awhile ago, after a group of wolves decided to stay and refused to leave, they killed my pack." Aikia said as she walked up stairs in an old building, being followed close behind, she opened a door to a room with a bed that was made, "The injured one can stay in here," Tsume walked by the group with Kenzy in his arms, then laid her gently down as she groaned again he got up, but noticed she had his jacket clutched in her hand, "I will show you your room later if you'd like." Aikia offered to Tsume as he nodded, "Very well." She said as she quietly closed the door.

Kenzy opened her eyes as she looked at Tsume, he noticed that her blue eyes were clouded over with pain, "It hurts, so bad." She said as he put his hand on her cheek, she looked at him, "So much for your tough ass act when you're with me." Tsume scoffed as Kenzy smirked at him as he put his forehead on hers and kissed her on her lips. Kenzy's heart raced as she sat up slightly putting a hand on his cheek as he broke away from it, she laid back down as he looked at her wound, he pulled up her shirt to the wound, her eyes narrowed, "What are you do--OW!" she yelled as he pulled out the bullet and held it in his hand, "That." He said with a smirk as she pulled her shirt back down. Tsume stood as he walked to the door Kenzy watched him, he opened the door slightly, then turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, "Rest. That's all you can do until you heal." He said closing the door behind him. Kenzy could suddenly feel the attitude change Tsume had towards her, first he was nice to her, he'd take care of her, but then he'd turn cold again and it angered her to the point that it'd make her nuts, even though she never let it show. As Kenzy laid in thought her door opened to reveal Blue walking in and she sat on the bed, "So, what's up?" Blue asked seeing that something was on Kenzy's mind, "Its Tsume." Kenzy said as Blue rose an eyebrow, "What about him?" she asked as Kenzy shook her head, "Nothing." "You like him don't you?" Blue said as Kenzy turned red slight, Blue smirked, "Ahhh, now I see," Blue said, "Tsume's cold and unloving, but he's not incapable of it he just has his own way of showing it I suppose." "It's like one minute he cares then the next he turns out to be cold." Kenzy said. Blue rose her eyebrow again, trying to contemplate how to tell Kenzy, but decided not to because she wasn't sure how she would take it Kenzy fell silent as Blue stretched Aikia opened the door to poke her head in to check on Kenzy and Blue. Blue looked up at her as Kenzy turned her head to look at the brown haired, green-eyed girl, whose eyes met Kenzy's then fire filled Aikias' eyes, "Dinner is ready." She said as Blue nodded and Kenzy felt an uncertainty about the girl already.

Blue and Kenzy were the last two downstairs and saw that Hige had already helped himself to at least half of the food, "Are you even tasting it before you scoff it down?" Blue asked as he shook his head 'no' as she sighed, "Excuse his manners, he hasn't been house trained." Aikia giggled slightly, "Not an issue." Kenzy sat by her brother and Cheza as her eyes looked at Aikia again that had an immense glare and heat in her eyes. Kenzy looked down the table to see that they were missing one person, Tsume, it struck her as odd and she went to stand when Aikia's head snapped up, "Where are you going?" she asked, "Going to see where Tsume is." Aikia growled at her slightly taking Kenzy aback, "He's fine, he'll be down." "Your not to be trusted." Kenzy said with a slight growl in her sentence as she went to the stairs and proceeded to walk up them. Aikia stood up suddenly and ran in front of Kenzy, blocking her way, Kenzy was shocked and taken aback, but she glared at her, "Move." She hissed as Aikia growled at her, "Back off of Tsume." "Why should I?" "Because Tsume's mine." Aikia said, fire still in her green eyes as Kenzy stepped down one step from the shock and Aikia's stare, "What do you mean by that?" Kenzy asked, trying to keep herself calm, "Tsume's been mine since the two of us were sixteen, what make's you think he wants an immature pup like you?" Aikia snapped as Kenzy swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure. Blue looked down at the plate in front of her as Hige, Toboe, and Cheza watched, but Kiba had no interest in it and kept his focus on his meat in front of him, "So go back to the city little puppy." Aikia said with a snarl as Kenzy looked at the ground, stepped off the steps, then ran to the door, "Kenzy!" Toboe said standing as Blue grabbed his wrist, "Don't Toboe." "But…" "It's best to leave her right now." Blue said as Toboe sat down looking at the door that had been flung open and left to be closed by the wind.

HL: Well Cheza's been MIA a little bit in this story Don't know why to be honest.

Aikia- pronounced A-ki-ah the second I is silent.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's Sister: Chapter 6 The Pack Meets The Great White Wolf's Sister: Chapter 6

HL: sixth chapter…

Disclaimer: same as the last 5

_Last Time:_

"Tsume's been mine since the two of us were sixteen, what make's you think he wants an immature pup like you?" Aikia snapped as Kenzy swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure. Blue looked down at the plate in front of her as Hige, Toboe, and Cheza watched, but Kiba had no interest in it and kept his focus on his meat in front of him, "So go back to the city little puppy." Aikia said with a snarl as Kenzy looked at the ground, stepped off the steps, then ran to the door, "Kenzy!" Toboe said standing as Blue grabbed his wrist, "Don't Toboe." "But…" "It's best to leave her right now." Blue said as Toboe sat down looking at the door that had been flung open and left to be closed by the wind.

Kenzy ran in her wolf form trying to get back home by following the fainted scent of the pack, her eyes stinging from the pain of the wound, and the sudden heartbreak that she had just endured. Kenzy slowed when she came to the woods where her and Tsume had wandered and stayed the night, she walked over to the spot that they had laid, and then laid down on it as she turned into her human form, tears threatened to fall down her face. Kenzy looked up at the trees that filled with night sounds, owls hooting, bats sending their sonar, and the mice running in the underbrush some even ran right over her stomach as she laid there imagining the comforts she had at home but the ones she had more with Tsume. Kenzy turned onto her side, curled up, and as tears fell she silently cried to herself, the tears came hard and fast, from both of her pains that she had endured that same day, but quieted when she heard footsteps, "Kenzy?" Kenzy froze as she turned her head slightly to see Tsume standing there. Kenzy turned her head away from him as her shoulders shook from the silent sobs she was hiding from him, he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder as she moved it away from him, "Go away," she said, her voice shaking, "go back to Aikia seeing as you know her and love her." Tsume withdrew a bit then sat down next to her, "What did Aikia say to you?" he asked as Kenzy looked at him slightly, "She said that you've been hers since she was sixteen and why would you be with an immature pup like me." Tsume scoffed as he shook his head, "Aikia was my girl, but after I was banned from the pack she wanted nothing to do with me, the whole story about the pack being killed was probably bull and she became a loner to be with me." Kenzy looked away from him again as he looked at her, "What she wasn't expecting, was you." Kenzy turned towards him as he pulled her up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her.

Kenzy rested her head on his chest as he laid down on his back, Kenzy turned over and looked at Tsume as his gold eyes met her blue ones, "Who told you I was out here?" she asked as Tsume smirked, "Toboe came upstairs right after you left and said you had ran out of the house because of Aikia." He answered as Kenzy scoffed at the name. Tsume held her tighter as she put her head back on his chest, her heart raced again, but this time Tsume could feel it against the bare part of his chest, "So Blue was right." He said as Kenzy tilted her head to the side slightly, "You do like me." Kenzy turned bright red and sat up as Tsume chucked, "It doesn't matter to me, eavesdropping helps a lot." Kenzy went wide-eyed and her mouth opened a bit, "You listened to that conversation?" Tsume nodded as Kenzy wished she had a hole to crawl into so she could die of embarrassment. Tsume looked at her as she looked at the ground, he grabbed her chin, then lifted it up to eye level so their eyes met and she leant foreword as she kissed him, he broke away from it, his eyes turning stern again. Kenzy looked at him as he stood up, she looked at the ground again, as he began to walk away from her he turned towards her, "It's not safe for us to feel the way we do right now." He said as she looked up, "Not like you feel the same." She snapped as she stood up then walked by him as he watched her, "How do you know how I feel about you?" "Because every time something like this happens you suddenly change on me and ignore me!" she said, her eyes turning on him, fire in them, "Maybe Blue was right, you are incapable of loving someone." Tsume stood still as a stone as Kenzy walked away from him.

Tsume sighed as he began to walk after Kenzy who was farther ahead of him, clearly mad at him, but for some reason, it bothered him more then it usually would. Kenzy was the first one to be back in the deserted town, only to see Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Hige, Cheza and Aikia waiting outside for her and Tsume to return. Kenzy glared at Aikia as she stood near her brother while Tsume stood near Toboe who looked from Kenzy to Tsume then back at Tsume who sighed, "Aikia will be joining us." Kiba said as a cold icy stare came from Kenzy, "Your not serious." She said as Aikia looked at her with a smirk on her face, "She's a loner." Kiba answered as Kenzy snarled at him, her ears pinning to the back of her head as she ran off, alone, "KENZY!" Blue yelled after her as she looked at Tsume then at Aikia, "Your both to blame for this." She growled as she took off after Kenzy. Kenzy's feet hit the dry earth as she ran with all her speed and might, away from her brother, and the others, but mostly from her rival Aikia who wanted nothing but Tsume for herself. Kenzy was frustrated with everything that was going on between her and Tsume and didn't know what to make of it anymore, because he was just like every other guy she had been with or tried to get with. As Kenzy ran a sudden force knocked her over as she turned to bite the attacker, she stopped to see that it was Blue that had pinned her to the ground, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Blue demanded as Kenzy growled and knocked her off, "Leave me alone!" Kenzy snapped walking away from Blue as she tackled her again, "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Kenzy snarled as she bit down on Blue's arm, she yelped getting off of Kenzy. Kenzy's hair stood on edge as she glared at Blue, her blue eyes turning a fierce blue color, her fangs bared at the girl, Blue backed away.

Blue had never seen Kenzy this mad before, except when she was picked on in school, but other then that, the fury in her eyes had scared Blue into non-belief Kenzy snarled at Blue again before launching herself at the wolf dog. Blue yelped out as Kiba and the others ran after the sound, Hige saw that Kenzy was attacking his girl, he snarled as he knocked Kenzy out of the way Blue quickly got up and the group formed a circle around Cheza, Aikia, and Blue. Kiba snarled at his sister as she got low to the ground then charged at him who quickly whacked her on the side of the head with his paw, sending her head first into the snow as she stood up again she got low to the ground still snarling as Hige licked Blue's injured leg, "Stop it." Toboe said as Kenzy launched at her brother, both of them rolling in the snow biting and fighting with each other. Toboe went to step foreword when Tsume stepped in front of him, Toboe looked up at him as he shook his head, Toboe whimpered putting his ears and tail down watching the fight continue. Kiba bit the back of his sister's neck as she threw him down onto his back, she bit down on his muzzle, making him rip away then kicked her stomach, making her yelp again but she got back up and went after his legs. Kiba jumped in the air over her then as she turned he lunged making two deep claw marks in the shape of an X on her chest, Kenzy stumbled back, breathing heavily as Blue's eyes widened, "You, are no longer welcome in the pack." Kiba said as Kenzy glared at him, "Fine," she said coldly, "not like I'm wanted here anyway." Kenzy said looking at Tsume as she stood then began to walk away from the group.

Blue, Hige, Cheza, Toboe, Aikia, and Tsume looked at Kiba as he watched the white form of his sister walked away from them. Kiba turned to start leading in the other direction, but he stopped beside Tsume before continuing, "Until we get Aikia away from the pack, she can not be here." Tsume looked at Kiba from the corner of his eye as he continued to walk to the front of the group then started to take off. Tsume stood still in his spot watching until he saw the last of the white female wolf disappear, he sighed then took off to catch up with the group, possibly never being able to see Kenzy again.

HL: and another short chapter…YAY I think this is possibly going to be the longest story I've written…ever

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pack meets the Great White Wolf's Sister ch. 7**

HL: I M ALIVE!!!!!! Yes I disappeared because I 1) had a baby and 2) didn't have internet so hence I'm on my laptop.

Disclaimer: read the last 6

* * *

_Last time:_

_Blue had never seen Kenzy this mad before, except when she was picked on in school, but other then that, the fury in her eyes had scared Blue into non-belief Kenzy snarled at Blue again before launching herself at the wolf dog. Blue yelped out as Kiba and the others ran after the sound, Hige saw that Kenzy was attacking his girl, he snarled as he knocked Kenzy out of the way Blue quickly got up and the group formed a circle around Cheza, Aikia, and Blue. Kiba snarled at his sister as she got low to the ground then charged at him who quickly whacked her on the side of the head with his paw, sending her head first into the snow as she stood up again she got low to the ground still snarling as Hige licked Blue's injured leg, "Stop it." Toboe said as Kenzy launched at her brother, both of them rolling in the snow biting and fighting with each other. Toboe went to step foreword when Tsume stepped in front of him, Toboe looked up at him as he shook his head, Toboe whimpered putting his ears and tail down watching the fight continue. Kiba bit the back of his sister's neck as she threw him down onto his back, she bit down on his muzzle, making him rip away then kicked her stomach, making her yelp again but she got back up and went after his legs. Kiba jumped in the air over her then as she turned he lunged making two deep claw marks in the shape of an X on her chest, Kenzy stumbled back, breathing heavily as Blue's eyes widened, "You, are no longer welcome in the pack." Kiba said as Kenzy glared at him, "Fine," she said coldly, "not like I'm wanted here anyway." Kenzy said looking at Tsume as she stood then began to walk away from the group._

_Blue, Hige, Cheza, Toboe, Aikia, and Tsume looked at Kiba as he watched the white form of his sister walked away from them. Kiba turned to start leading in the other direction, but he stopped beside Tsume before continuing, "Until we get Aikia away from the pack, she can not be here." Tsume looked at Kiba from the corner of his eye as he continued to walk to the front of the group then started to take off. Tsume stood still in his spot watching until he saw the last of the white female wolf disappear, he sighed then took off to catch up with the group, possibly never being able to see Kenzy again._

Kenzy walked in the vast hills as snow began to fall, she shut her eyes against the sudden storm, shivering from the cold, but also from the loneliness. Kenzy looked around for any shelter, but doubted she could find any, seeing as the snow began falling harder and faster, reducing her vision to nearly nothing, she whimpered longing to be warm and safe with the pack. As she walked along she felt snow growing thick on her coat, but as she continued to walk she heard paws behind her, but when she turned around, no one was there. Kenzy let out a low warning growl as she continued to walk in the snow that was getting deeper by the minute, she wandered around in search of shelter, or better yet another pack to stay by and follow just to keep warm. As Kenzy walked in the freezing cold she finally saw what looked like woods, there she knew it wouldn't be snowing as hard, plus shed have shelter and food to keep her from freezing or starving to death. Kenzy began to run through the snow to get to the woods, as she did however a large figure tackled her into the snow, snarling Kenzy gripped onto the figure's neck with her sharp teeth, the figure yelped and backed away as Kenzy stood on her own paws her ears back and teeth bared. The figure stood rigid as blood tainted the white snow on the ground Kenzy ran at it, then pounced biting at the figure that didn't fight back, "Kenzy." Kenzy looked down at the figure who had said her name, startled she backed off as it stood on its own four paws. Blood had completely covered the gray fur of her own pack-mate that had seemed to follow her even though she had wanted nothing to do with him, "Tsume?" she said as her voice strained to form the word, he looked at her as she looked at him, but she walked away briskly and coldly towards the woods.

Tsume watched her then followed her, at a safe distance, just in case she decided to turn on him and attack him again. Kenzy shook off the snow as she began to dig in the dirt to make a makeshift bed she looked up to see Tsume's yellow eyes watching her, she growled continuing to dig in the dirt. Tsume sighed as he laid down as she walked in a circle in the makeshift bed, she laid down and growled at him again, he had no reason to be near her or following her. Kenzy curled up in a ball and put her tail over her nose as she closed her eyes, exhausted from running through the deep snow, but kept herself alert with her ears, just in case she was suddenly attacked. Tsume watched her when a sudden noise made him look up, he stood, looking around then went over to Kenzy and nudged her with his foot as she growled, "What?" she snapped as the sound got closer, she stood, "We need to move." Tsume said as Kenzy nodded, the two of them took off, which only triggered a pack of dogs running after them, growling. Kenzy looked over her shoulder as she ran beside Tsume cutting through trees and jumping over fallen logs, attempting to lose the dogs, when a solider suddenly came in front of them and shot at Tsume, hitting him in the shoulder. Kenzy jumped over Tsume and tore at the soldier's throat as she grabbed Tsume's scruff and dragged him into the brush for cover while the dogs scattered.

Kenzy slowed a bit as she dragged her comrade to a river as she placed him down she pulled the bullet out, but noticed it didn't go in very far, she sighed, "You're a lucky bastard." She said as she tore off a piece of her shirt and soaked it in the water then placed it on the wound, "That's what most people tell me." He said with a smile as she shook her head. Kenzy moved away from him as he got up and moved closer to her, she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Why are you avoiding me like the plague?" he asked as she glared, "Because you already have a mate." She snapped as he looked at her, confused, then realized who she was talking about, "Aikia? No, she's not my mate," he said as she looked at him, "I have no mate. Well, not yet at least." Kenzy looked at him, "Then," she said, "who do you want to be your mate?" she asked, "You." He said. Kenzy's heart jumped as Tsume leant closer to her she leant foreword slightly, meeting his lips causing her heart to thump against her chest almost begging to be let out of the ribcage that held it in place Kenzy pulled away as Tsume looked at her, her eyes looking into his golden ones that were stern and serious. Kenzy wrapped her arms around his neck as he put a protective arm around her, she heard a low growl emit from behind them, she turned to see a black wolf lunge at Tsume knocking him down as she stumbled back into strong muscular arms. Kenzy whipped her head around to see Nadako looking down at her, a smirk on his face, "Well hello there angel." "LET ME GO!" Kenzy screamed as Tsume shoved the black wolf off of him, he snarled, "Let her go." He said as Nadako smirked again looking at Tsume, "Make me, loner." Tsume growled grabbing Kenzy grasp as Nadako lunged at Tsume.

Kenzy watched as the two of them fought in front of her as she looked at them she noticed that the pack began circling in and growling at her as they looked on at the fight between Nadako and Tsume. Kenzy felt hopeless as she watched them, her mind raced, and she knew she was going to hate herself for what she was about to do, "STOP! I'll go." She said as the pack looked at her, Tsume and Nadako stopped, "I'll go with you, Nadako." Tsume looked at her, his eyes wide, Nadako smirked, "I'm glad you see it my way, angel." He said standing walking over to her then grabbed her chin forcing her to look up. Kenzy's eyes quivered as she looked into his dark, evil, eyes that she had looked into before that she thought she would never have to look into again, "I'll give you and lover boy," he said looking at Tsume, "a day, I'll be back for you tomorrow." Nadako and the pack took off as fast as they had come. Kenzy exhaled and fell to her knees as Tsume looked at her, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking, she was holding in a sob, he leant against a tree, his arms crossed, "Why would you go with him?" he asked his cold demeanor returning, "Why does it matter?" she snapped at him as she stood up, "It doesn't matter to me, in my opinion your just going to get yourself messed up again but this time you won't survive in the wild with all the starving animals they'd enjoy feasting on your meat." He said. Kenzy growled then lunged at him knocking him down, pinning him under her, a low growl emitting from her throat as he smirked at her she looked at him, resting her head on his shoulder as he put an arm on her back. Kenzy turned her head to his neck breathing on it lightly his hand squeezed her side, she looked at him as he kissed her, and she kissed him back looking into his golden orbs as he looked into her blue ones, "Why would you go with him?" Tsume asked her as she looked at the ground, "You know he's just going to end up using you and hurting you again." "It's better if I get hurt then if you do." Kenzy answered as Tsume narrowed his eyes, making them go cold again, he pushed her off as he stood putting his hands in his pockets walking away, "Tsume!" Kenzy said standing and running to catch up to him, "Tsume, where are you going?" she asked as he stopped then looked at her, "Stay here I'll be back." He said as Kenzy watched him walk away.

* * *

TBC


End file.
